Spica
by flor03
Summary: This is an AU and Clemi fic... Umi is an ordinary music teacher who is trapped in a strange world were music doesn't exist. Will she be able to bring music to their world? Will her music bring her something that she didn't expected? Lover perhaps? Read & Review!
1. Part 1

A/N: hello everyone! It's Flor-chan and Hazumi-chan here with another story! We had this story since "Lightning Heart" started and we would like to share this to you for you all to read it. Believe me it's gonna be fun to read and of course it's going to be a CLEMI fic since we are CLEMI fans (for Goodness Sake).

This story is more likely the movie we just watched (The Sound of Music) do you still remember this movie? We hope you do cause we want you all to remember those songs they played in the movie (Well you can always search it on Youtube). And this story had so many songs here and we assure you you'll enjoy it while reading so we advice you all to listen the song while reading. Don't worry we'll add a caption whenever the song starts and we'll add the title of the song of course ^^

The songs are very common because most of these songs are modern (21st century) to be more precise and some 20th century songs… And uhmm… So, that's all you all need to know…

* * *

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE MKR AND THESE SONGS! It belongs to someone else so don't sue us okay?

* * *

**SPICA**

*Sigh* "Finally, I'm in Tokyo!" the girl with blue hair said as she grabbed her stuffs from her side and stepped out of the train and she sigh even more as the train made it's leave. "I can't believe I didn't take the plane in coming here but nooo, I have to make a short stop at Shibuya to pick up some _requirements_ for this job and I only came here at Tokyo to get my _worker's experience_ for me to qualify to work abroad." *sigh* she sighed again and she began to walk to catch herself a cab. It's been a long time since she returns to Tokyo. _'Wow, its been5 years since I last came here. Hmmm… I wonder what has changed…'_ she thought. Momentarily, she was able to call a cab and then placed her bag and her guitar case to the trunk and then drove away.

As she rides from her cab, she was able to glimpse Tokyo from the window and she noticed that Tokyo has changed. She noticed some new tall buildings and restaurants that encircled Tokyo tower. She also noticed some new malls and a small park where she saw so many couples hanging out and some are hanging out with their friends and it envied her. _'Tokyo hasn't changed than I thought…'_ she murmurs to herself. She envies people who had friends to hang with and especially those who already had a boyfriend/girlfriend. She doesn't know why on why, she can't have a single true friend in her life. She thought that they were her friends but it seems they were just using her because she was beautiful and rich. It really angered her of knowing it and because of that; she became bitter just to avoid getting hurt again. And this boyfriend thing, she really hasn't found her one yet. Even though, most of the guys in College are hitting on her but it ended up a break up because she was just used as a toy just to envy their girlfriends and some are loving her because of lust, and it sickened her thinking of it.

She thought that going to the States to enter College would really help her forget those things but unfortunately, it just made things worst. She sighed heavily thinking of it but at least she was able to finish her Degree of Arts and Music. It was her dream after all. She really wanted to teach music ever since she was a kid and music has been her life because this is her own way to express herself whenever she's happy and lonely.

* * *

After the 20-minute drive she finally arrived from her parent's house and it's pretty late in the evening now but she was happy to be here again. As she went out from her cab she was surprised by her mother who hugged her emotionally.

"Oh my little Angel! It's so good to see you home again! How was your trip from America?" Mrs. Ryuuzaki wiped her tear away as she broke the hug and looked at her beautiful daughter ones again.

"Oh Mom, it's been fine. I've missed you too and Dad." she said and chuckled, still surprised from her mother's emotional hug.

"My word Umi look at you! You've grown into a beautiful young lady! Tell me, are you in a relationship right now?" her mother surprisingly said as she took Umi's luggage from the trunk.

"Here let me help you with that." said Umi, whom seem to have difficulties answering her question.

"Oh no please let me do it for you sweetie. Anyway, you look tired and you barely stand on your own. Come on let's go inside." she said as she take the lead to go inside the house. Umi just followed her mother from the inside and she took her guitar case from her, since she noticed that her mother had hard time carrying it. She might drop it and Umi will surely cry because of it. Her guitar is the thing that she treasure the most since it's been given by her parents and her guitar is more likely her companion.

"Wow Umi you still kept this guitar?" her mother asked, noticing how much Umi carefully carried her guitar.

"Well of course I have. It's the most precious thing that you've given to me Mom and besides, she's my best friend." said Umi whom seem to smile at her guitar. Mrs. Ryuuzaki just smiled at her daughter and she placed her luggage in her room.

"If you need something just ask me okay? And oh don't forget to rest. You have a bright day tomorrow." she said sternly to her daughter. Umi just laugh and said;

"Okay okay Mom. Hehehe I'll rest."

Umi's mother nodded in response and she closed the door as she exited herself. Umi sigh in relief and she went immediately to her bathroom to change her nightgown. After a few minutes of changing, she went immediately to her bed and laid there. She was indeed tired from her trip and she was tired of catching the train schedule. She took a deep breath and sigh heavily. Before she could bother to sleep, she first placed her things into her cabinet and hanged all her clothes so that it would not be crumpled. After that, she placed her guitar case into the side of her bed so that she could have a company. She smiled as she glances at her guitar and she finally yawned. She turns off the lights and slept.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Cephiro lies a very young looking King who was chasing after his son who was shirtless. He ran and ran just to catch his hyper active son. '_Goodness me, why is he so full of energy every day? *sigh* I need to catch him before Fuu gets here.'_ he thought to himself. Finally after chasing his son, he finally able to cornered him. "Now now Junior please don't run away from Daddy anymore okay? I just want to change you, that's all." he said as he came closer and closer to Junior.

"No! I don't want to wear that super tight shirt again! What's the harm of being shirtless anyway? It's very comfortable if I don't wear any shirt!" he talked back to his father and it made him annoyed and his neck was tingling in irritation.

"Now Jr., do you want to be scolded by your mother again? If you don't then just do what is proper okay? And besides it's not very proper for a Prince like you to be shirtless and running around the castle. And don't forget that the Madoushi will scold you as well you know. Not to mention that I'll get scolded too you know. So please… do it for Daddy okay?" he pleaded his son as he was very close to him, and he nodded in response. Ferio was happy that he understands his responsibilities as the youngest Prince of his three children. "Thank you Junior." he said as he changes his son with proper clothes. Junior sighed with sadness of his tone, making his father to frown as well.

"Daddy I'm bored. There's nothing to do in the castle but to eat, sleep, eat, study and eat. Is there anything that'll interest us like… going outside the castle perhaps?" Junior asked cutely. Ferio laugh at his cuteness and he rubbed his son's hair, just to mess it up a little.

"Didn't I tell you that you're not allowed to go outside the castle? Besides, there are monsters in there and it's very dangerous for you to roam around. You wouldn't want to be eaten by a monster would you?" he tickled his son, making Junior to laugh and smile.

"No I don't but… when will I be able to go outside Daddy?" he asked.

"Whenever you're old enough to handle by yourself. And that's why you need to study and learn more from the Master Mage because he will teach you how to defend yourself. Now, off you go and play with your brother Edmund and your sister Fiona okay?" he said and he pushed his son slightly.

"Okay Dad! I'll see you at lunch!" he cheerfully said as he leaves the room. "And oh Dad, when I'm strong enough, I'll become just like you, fearsome and strong!" he yelled and closed the door. Ferio smiled at his son and bid him farewell.

"I know you will. But now… where in the world would I find a governess?" he questioned himself. He sighs in frustration and he left the room to proceed with his daily duties.

* * *

Morning came in Tokyo and it was a peaceful morning for Umi, no school bell, horning, yelling and loud noises. She was able to have a goodnight sleep after her restful evening when she arrived. And because of that, she was full of energy and ready for an adventure. She decided to tour around Tokyo since she wanted to sight the new buildings that she saw yesterday and don't forget that she misses the tower very much. She changed herself into a sunny blue dress that had ribbons around it and around her waist, making her perfect wait to be kissed by her dress. She looks stunning on her dress. Before she could go downstairs, she stared at her guitar. She thought of bringing with her since it's been a long time did she able to spend time with her beloved guitar so, she took her guitar case and went downstairs to have breakfast with her parents.

As she went to the kitchen, she was glad to see her mother cooking omelets for breakfast and her father sipping his coffee while reading his papers. Umi thought that her father is busy as usual but she doesn't mind.

"Good morning Mom and Dad!" Umi cheerfully said.

"Oh Umi! Good morning to you too." her father greeted her with pure gladness.

"How was your sleep honey?" her mother asked as she placed the omelets on the plate and served it on the table.

"It was very peaceful Mom and I was able to sleep well." she said as she took a bite of her toast.

"That's good to know! Nee Umi, where will you work part time?" her mother asked.

"Oh I'll be working part time in Yumogi Elementary School downtown. I'll be starting tomorrow." she said as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh I see." her father responded.

"Nee Dad, can I go outside the town and have some sightseeing? It's been a long time since I haven't been here and besides, it's still Sunday. Please?!" Umi pleaded to him. His father blinked in confusion.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle by yourself? I mean there's a lot of disgusting guys out there and I don't want any of them to touch my little angel." he said.

"Oh come on Dad! I'm 23 years old! I am capable of handling myself and besides, if those disgusting guys will try to touch me, then I'll give them my wrath that will teach them a lesson!" she said proudly as she stood up from her seat.

"Hmmm… You better mark your word young lady or else I won't allow you." he said sternly but with a smirk on his face.

"Mark my word on that Dad and Mom!" she said as she turned her heals to the door. "I'm off! I'll see you guys later." she said as she closed the door and placed the guitar case's strap to her shoulder like a sash and she called a cab and went herself to an adventure in Tokyo.

* * *

As she arrived in the busy street of Tokyo, she wandered around on where she should go first since she was mesmerized by the beautiful sights of Tokyo. It has been a long time since she went out and enjoys herself. So she decided to visit the Mall first and then she went to some restaurant to have lunch and after lunch, she went to Tokyo tower to see the city.

She was supposed to go up via elevator but it seems the elevators are still under repair. She was supposed to give up and leave the tower but, something is keeping her from leaving. _'Strange… my foot doesn't want to leave the tower… That's odd. Maybe I should go up with stairs. Besides, it could be fun climbing up with stairs. How bad it could be?'_ she thought to herself.

And with that, she literally took the stairs and went herself up to the last floor of the tower. At first she didn't feel tired but when she reached the top of it, she was damn tired. She never thought that this could drain her energy away by just climbing up stairs and also, her guitar was giving her extra weight, making her feel heavy when she climbed.

As she reached her destination, she quickly glance the entire area and found a bench where she could sit. _'Finally, a bench! Ughh… my feet hurt so much.'_ she thought and she hurriedly ran to the bench and seated. _'Next time Umi, don't try the stairs. It'll just drain you energy away._' she scolded herself.

As she relaxes herself in the bench, she began to scan the area. _'It's the same as it should be.'_ She thought. The same bench, same big windows and same counter. She also noticed that there are only few people here in the top floor. '_Guess they're tired of reaching to the top'_ she thought.

As she making herself comfortable in the bench, she noticed a little girl with weird bunny ears that seems to be her head band, crying and sobbing in the corner of the room. She thought that maybe she's lost or something. She was saddened by just looking at her. _'What am I doing here just staring at her? I must help her!'_ she thought. So she went to the little girl's direction and as she approaches, she was detected so the little girl looked at her with full of tears in her eyes. Umi smiled at the little girl and said;

"Hello little girl. Are you lost? Do you know where we can find your mommy? Are you hungry?"

The little girl shook her head in a 'No' answer and continued to sob. Umi knelled down and wiped the little girl's tears away from her eyes.

"Please don't cry anymore little one." Umi softly said. "Oh I know I have something that'll make you cheered up. Please wait here okay?" she said as she went to the bench and grabbed her guitar. She returned to the little girl's direction and she took her guitar from the guitar case and she took a chair for her to sit. "Here I'll play a song for you so listen okay?" she said and the girl nodded in response. Umi took a deep breath and sigh heavily and then she started to pluck the guitar strings. (First song: Butterfly Fly Away by Hannah Montana) she closed her eyes and she began to sing…

_You tucked me in, turned out the light Kept me safe and sound at night _

_Little girls depend on things like that  
Brushed my teeth and combed my hair had to drive me everywhere _

_You were always there when I looked back  
you had to do it all alone Make a living, make a home _

_Must have been as hard as it could be  
and when I couldn't sleep at night scared things wouldn't turn out right _

_You would hold my hand and sing to me _

As Umi continued to sing, the little girl smiled at her and Umi smiled back. She didn't know that some people are watching her sing but she continued anyway._  
_

_Caterpillar in the tree how you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might Don't you worry, hold on tight _

_I promise you there will come a day Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away _

_Flap your wings now you can't stay _

_Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away _

_We've been waiting for this day All along and knowing just what to do _

Without her knowing, the little girl began to vanish as Umi almost ended her song. She didn't notice it since she closed her eyes when she sang the song.

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away Butterfly fly away_

As she ended the song with the last pluck from the strings, she opened her eyes and she was surrounded with people with an amusement in their faces. At first she felt embarrassed of what she did but when the people started to applause, her face was tainted with red lines.

"That was amazing Miss!" said the young lady.

"Your voice is so beautiful! Magnificent!" the gentle man added.

"Oh uh… it was nothing really… I uh… just sang this song for this little girl here." she said trying to point on her but… She was not here.

"A little girl? But Miss, we didn't see a little girl here. I thought you just played that song by yourself since I saw you grabbed that chair your seating on." said a young boy.

"But I… I could have sworn I've seen a little girl here crying earlier. How… strange." she whispered.

"Well if you ask me I didn't see anyone crying in this corner." said the young security guard.

"Well uhh… I think I'll be going now. E-Excuse me." she said, still confused.

* * *

"How odd… Am I dreaming? Or are my eyes playing tricks with me again. Ughh… this sucks." she said as she resume herself sitting on the bench she seated earlier. As she closed her eyes and sigh heavily, she then again, saw the little girl and this time she was in front of her but not too close and she was smiling at her. Umi was startled when she saw her. She began to pinch herself and slapped her face, just making sure if she was dreaming or not but she wasn't. She saw her clearly and real. This scared Umi.

"Uhhmmm… a-are you a g-ghost?" Umi said with nervousness, not sure on what to do whether she should run or shout? She was scared but the little girl's smile isn't scary at all.

"Thank you for singing to me with that song Miss Umi. It was very lovely indeed." she spoke like an echoing sound. Umi was speechless… she doesn't know what to say or even what to do. She was tilted on her seat, making her body froze like ice. The little girl giggled at her reaction and she playfully ran away from her. This made Umi snapped back to reality.

"H-Hey! W-Wait! Little girl!" Umi jerked off from her seat, took her guitar case and chased her.

The little girl was still giggling and running while Umi was still chasing her, still very confused. "Little girl! Tell me, why do you know me? Who are you?" Umi yelled but the girl giggled in response. This made Umi very irritated and it angered her. "Hey!" she shouted.

As the little girl suddenly disappeared yet again, Umi was getting scared as her surroundings began to darken. _'W-What's happening? Why is it so dark in here?'_ she thought, feeling the chills of fear. "Hello? Anyone? Hello?" she yelled but there was no response.

But suddenly, her surrounding began to shimmer like diamonds and she found herself being absorbed by a ball of light and vanished.

* * *

Her mind was dim and it was dark. Her head ache a little as she tried to regain conscious but she can't for her head was spinning like hell. She felt like her head was hit or something. '_Maybe … I'm dead… That's right… I was chasing after a little girl and suddenly it went black and light came after…' _she thought. _'But why do I feel I'm lying on a ground or something… I could hear the water rushing… I could smell the grass… Wait? Water? Grass? I'm definitely not in the tower anymore. What's going on? Where am I?' _she thought. She tried to jerk herself awake, ignoring the pain in her head, she opened her eyes and she found herself lying in the ground with grass and beside her was a river.

She rubbed her eyes, just making sure if she was dreaming or not. She slapped, pinched, and bites herself and again in case if this was real but it was.

"Where in the bloody hell am I?" she shouted as she stood up and cleaned herself. She tried to scan the area and even touched it. She tried to touch the water in the river but it was real alright and she lastly touched the tree but she was saddened to know that it was real and she's definitely not dreaming. '_Speaking of tree, where is my guitar… and my bag?'_ she thought. She began to walk and scanned around the area and she happy to see her shoulder bag, hanged in the branch of the tree. It wasn't so high so she was able to grab it easily but now… her guitar… "Oh dear where's my guitar?!" she said with a worried tone.

As she went further from tree to tree, she just realized that she entered the forest. "Oh God help me find my guitar…" she murmurs to herself. As she went deep inside the forest, she found her guitar but… a large cat with huge fangs has it and it seems to sleep on it. "Oh great! A cat with outrageous fangs has my guitar… How wonderful…" she complained to herself.

As she was complaining even more, she didn't notice that the saber tooth cat was awake. She didn't move by the time the saber tooth roared with fierce. Umi turned her head a little and she found out that it was approaching at her. Umi screamed until her lungs dried out and she began to run madly.

"Bloody hell get away from me you huge, fanged cat!" she screamed with terror as she ran more. _'Oh God! What should I do?! I'm gonna be eaten at this rate. I've gotta get out of this forest and hopefully… find some help. But wait, I have to get my guitar first!'_ her face became focused as she concentrated her running and she turn herself a U-turn to a tree and return to the saber tooth's place where her guitar should be.

As she ran more, she was able to see her guitar case in sight and she readied herself of getting it when she ran into it. She was getting closer and closer to her guitar and she was ready to grab it but as she grabbed her guitar, she got stumbled by a rock so she fell and she hugged her guitar tightly. As she stopped rolling, she found the saber tooth cat jumping towards her, making her body to freeze in shock. But her instinct tells her to roll over and get up. So she rolled over and stood up and she continued to run for her dear life. "Help! Save me!" she yelled as she continued to run.

* * *

While in the boarders of the castle, a young guard was lazily polishing his sword, since he has nothing to do anyway. *Sigh* "It's been a while since I haven't seen any action. I'm bored." he said to himself.

But as soon as he finished polishing it, he noticed the bushes were rustling. This made him alarmed so he stood up and pointed his sword towards the bushes' direction. "Who goes there? Show yourself!" he said. But as he got close and closer to the bushes, he found himself a young lady appeared behind those bushes and she ran behind him. This startled the young guard and confused. As he looked at the scared girl, who was breathing harder, he was confused and he was alarmed.

"You little lady, why are you here and what are you so scared about?" he asked. Umi was speechless because she almost run out of air from all that running and rolling so she pointed her finger to the direction of the bush, making the guard to look confused? "What's in the bush young la-"he was cut off when suddenly the saber tooth beast popped out from the bush and it was breathing harder.

"What the-"he said as he pointed his sword to the saber tooth nervously. His hand shaking as he gripped his sword tightly and he wasn't able to move because the young lady was holding him too tight.

"B-Back off you foul beast!" he nervously said. The saber tooth beast growled in response, making the two of them to shake in fear.

As the saber tooth was about to jump out of them, they found themselves seeing the beast being sliced in half and it disappeared in the shadows. Umi couldn't believe what she had seen. _'Who did that'?' _she thought. As she was able to stand up, she found a guy with blonde hair with sternly blue eyes eyeing at her.

"C-Captain! I –uh… sorry… For not being ready at times of danger. Please forgive my tardiness." the young guard bowed to him and the Captain just eyes at the young lady.

"Who you might me, young miss?" he said coldly. It made Umi shiver from the coldness of his voice.

"I-uh…. "She couldn't speak any further for her lung hasn't been able to recover from the run.

"Who are you?" he repeatedly asked.

"Captain Lafarga I bet she's an intruder. S-She entered the boarders of the castle without any consent of coming here and also, she's the one who brought that beast here in the boarders." he said.

"W-What?" she said in confusion.

"I see so you're an intruder! Guard, take her to the dungeon immediately." he said as he walked away.

"W-wait a minute! I didn't do anything! I was just being chased by that damn beast in the first place!" she protested but there not buying it so she found herself being handcuffed by the guard.

"Tell that to the King, Young lady." he harshly said to her as they made their way inside the castle.

* * *

As they entered in to the castle, they went immediately to the dungeon and locked her up.

"You can't do this to an innocent girl! Where's justice?" she angrily said to them. "And please give me back my bag and my guitar!" she barked.

"Sorry but we don't listen orders from you young lady. Anyway, you should behave yourself for a couple of hours because we're informing this to the King and the Guru. They're the one who should be judging for your crime." Lafarga barked back.

"Crime? What crime? Tell me, what's my crime that you made me locked up in this prison hell." she barked back.

"Firstly, you are an intruder and everyone knows that no one is allowed to enter the castle boarders secondly, you brought a beast inside the castle which is more a punishable act and lastly, you are in an illegal position of owning a weapon." he said.

"Weapon? I don't even have a weapon!" Umi yelled.

"Then what is this thing inside it?" he asked as he lifted her guitar case.

"That? That's not a weapon!" she said.

"Then what is it?" he said, looking at the case.

"It's a musical instrument you twit!" she barked.

"Instrument? Music? What's that?" he asked sternly. Umi was taken aback of what he said.

"Y-You don't know what's… music?" she said more like a whisper.

"Enough of this talking matter. I'll be back in a few hours to get you to the upper court. I'll be carrying your things when we get there." he said coldly and he shot the door when he exited. Umi was still in a state of shock of what the Captain has said.

"T-They don't know anything about… music…" she said as she started to kneel on the floor and embraced herself for the coldness of the prison and the darkness started to consume her whole body. She was sad and lonely. Alone in the dark prison like her own life… no friends and no one loved her except for her parents but… it's different when someone else loved you. She was miserable. Her whole life was a pain.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle gardens of the east wing of the castle lies a beautiful girl with golden hair who was taking her afternoon tea with her red-haired friend. Her golden locks simply swift as the gust of hot summer air wind blow in them. She sighed peacefully as she enjoyed the peacefulness of the garden and her red-haired friend was giggling in pleasure as she enjoyed her cake. But their peaceful moment ended when a guy with a tall figure and dark hair came to view with a very serious face. He bowed to the Queen and to her beloved wife. He kissed her hand, making her wife to giggle.

"Lantis you should stop with the formality already." she giggled at her husband, who was the Kailu of Cephiro.

"No I can't. I should be formal to you princes Hikaru. And you my Queen." he bowed again.

*Giggle*"Didn't I told you for the last time Lantis to call me Fuu? I'm not quite used to be called 'Queen' you know." Fuu giggled.

"Then you better get used to it, my Queen." he smiled.

"What brings you here on this fine day Lantis?" Hikaru asked as she grabbed his arm. Lantis' face became serious and he knelt down.

"Lafarga just reported to me earlier that they had captured an intruder. He wants you and the King to be in the throne room to discuss this matter. The King is already at the throne room waiting for you, my Queen." he said.

"Have you reported this to the Guru yet Kailu?" Queen Fuu sternly said to him.

"No I haven't. But I shall inform him after I escort you to the throne room my Queen." he said.

"That wouldn't be necessary Lantis. I can walk there with Hikaru. You should inform this to the Guru Immediately." she said.

"Yes my Queen." he said as he stood up and left the room. The two girls exchanged glances and they made their way to the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the castle hallways, a man with dark robes and a staff was pacing faster with a fume of irritation on his face. _'Damn that little idiot! Where is he hiding?'_ he thought as he irritatingly remembered the Prince's mischief. _'How dare he play tricks on me? Oh he is so gonna get it when I find him.'_ he thought. He was thinking of what could be his punishment when he sees him again. He isn't a type of person who is fun with children. Good thing he changed his new appearance if not he would not be respected by those little twits. His taller form made him comfortable with his lavender hair that grows on little on one side (Let's just say that his looks is like in the anime but only taller. I like his anime version than the OAV and it's only my opinion okay? Okay moving on)

As he continued his pace, he was able to see the Kailu coming to his direction. He returned to his stern face and he fixed himself just to regain his composure. He clears his throat before he could speak to the Kailu.

"Guru." he said.

"What is it Lantis?" he asked returning his cool.

"I'm here to report you that Lafarga and one of the guards in the boarders had captured an intruder. The King is in need of your presence in the throne room to discuss this matter." he bowed to him.

"Very well then… I shall be on my way there." he said.

"Very well then Guru. I'll see you there." he said and he walked away.

Clef just watched him until her disappeared in the hallway. When he was gone, he sighed heavily and rubbed his temples with his fingerer. _'Who could this intruder be? *sigh* I shall deal with that brat later then.'_ he thought as he made his way to the throne room.

* * *

As Lafarga made his way to the dungeon to pick up their prisoner, he was beginning to wander on whom could this girl be, and more importantly what's this thing inside it? He didn't understand when he asked her about it. She said about an instrument, he understands that but music… It didn't quite register to his head when he heard that word. Maybe she's foreign he thought. That could explain her unusual clothing and also, her bag. He tried to look at it but he didn't quite recognize those things inside her bag. The only thing that's odd is that he wasn't able to open that big case or should she call it her… guitar. He can't open it since it was locked with weird _stitches _that he didn't quite familiar with it. So he suggested that she'll open it when she's on court.

As he entered her cell, he heard a slight murmur coming from the prisoner's direction. He went closer to her and he was glared with angry eyes as he eyed her.

"What's with the look?" she annoyingly said.

"I believe this look tell you that it's time to face your judgment young lady." he said.

Umi just stood up and she tries to clean her dress but she couldn't for her dress what muddy because of that chase and rolling. She sighed heavily and asked;

"Uhmmm… Can I change first? It seems my clothing is inappropriate to be seen by your King is it not?" she said, smirking.

"There's no time for that. They're waiting for you in the throne room and I shall escort you there." he said as he opened the cell.

"Oh great! Just great! They're waiting for me there? Ha!" she huffed, feeling herself proud as she went out of her cell.

"You better show your best behavior young lady or you'll be sentenced to death by It." he said coldly at her.

This made Umi chills after hearing the word 'death'. _'No! I can't die yet! Oh God… please help.'_ she thought. She remained quiet as they walked to the hallway until they reached to a huge door with weird carvings in it. Umi was nervous as ever as her heart began to beat faster as the blonde haired man slowly opened the door.

Umi covered her eyes with her hands, still handcuffed, to protect her eyes from the light as they entered the room. She quickly regained her eye sight as they walked inside the room. This made her mesmerized on how beautiful the architectural structure of it. It was a beautiful sight but not for the people who seated in front of her. As she focused herself to look at the people who seated in front of her, she began to gasp in awe on how young the King and Queen is. _'Is it me or are they a little bit young to be King and Queen. Weird…'_ she thought. Then her mind shifted to the person seated next to the Queen. It was a young red-haired girl that seems to be a… princess? She was not sure and beside her was a guy with tall figure, dark hair and serious face. She seems to be bothered by those gazes they're making at her so she shifted her eyes to the guy seated next to the King. It was a guy with weird dark robes and had a huge stick? She laughed at the sight in her mind and as she focused her eyes to him, she saw that his hair is lavender but with icy cold blue eyes. She gulped by just looking at him. _'He must be the Guru? Why everyone here looks so young? I imagined them to be old but… I was wrong. I thought fairy tales of Kings and Queens are old but no… there are very young…'_ she thought.

"My King, my Queen this is the intruder that we captured earlier." said the Captain as he bowed down to them and stood up.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: hehe what do you guys think? Any reaction? Violent reaction? A review would be very much appreciated…

I hope I can continue with this one… just like lightning heart but don't worry I will anyway : )

It is suppose to be a one-shot or a song fic but it seems it got longer than I thought it would ^^ haha my sister just have so many ideas for this fic but anyway I hope you enjoyed it :3

Ceresko Amou: thank you so much for being such a good friend and supporter ^^

Water Dragon's Wing: arigato Smiley-chan for being a good friend ^^


	2. Part two

A/N: hello again! Hehehe I'm here again for an update! Yey! Isn't that great? Well it better be because I have been writing this thing for almost a month now…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story so far and I hope it can somehow make you smile when you read this fic. It may not be perfect and I may not be able to give your expectations but at least I tried my best : )

* * *

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWE MKR AND THESE SONGS! It belongs to someone else so don't sue us okay?

* * *

**SPICA**

* * *

Part 2

* * *

"_My King, my Queen this is the intruder that we captured earlier." said the Captain as he bowed down to them and stood up._

When they were able to have a good look on that person, they were in shock. '_The intruder is actually a girl?'_ They thought in confusion. '_And not just a girl, a beautiful young lady is what I have seen'_ thought Ferio. He was even more shocked when Lafarga re- announced it that she is actually the intruder. He looked at his wife with the same look on their faces. They exchange looks but it seems the only one who is serious about this is none other than the Guru. He still looked at her with stern look. '_Guess he doesn't mind whether the intruder is a girl' _thought Ferio.

Umi was still standing, not sure on what to do. When she saw the Captain's gesture of bowing them, she copied it and smiled at them. Her smile made them doubted even more for she has a warm smile that can enlighten one's heart.

"State your name young lady." the King ordered.

"Your highness, my name is Umi Ryuuzaki." she said with a curtsy.

"Umi? What an odd name for a Cephirian." he said as he glared at the girl.

"Uhmmm… Sorry to interrupt your majesty but she's not a Cephirian." Lafarga clarified the King.

"Oh? And where you might from Young Lady?" he asked.

"I'm from Tokyo." she said flatly.

"Tokyo? Where is that?" he asked in confusion.

"You know, from Japan." she said. They didn't answer her and there was silence in the atmosphere. "You know a country near China? Asia? Earth?" she said confusingly. She still received no answer. "What's wrong with you people? Are you deaf?" she asked angrily.

"Silence!" the captain warned the bluette.

Umi shivered in fear and she stood up straight and remained silent. The King was still confused of the bluette's answer. He started to exchange looks at his wife and to the Kailu and the Princess. But when he looked at the Guru, he was not pleased at her attitude and decided to talk back.

"Young Lady, are you talking serious matters here or are you mocking us?" he barked at her.

"I am not joking here! Do you think I'll be talking nonsense here when I'm being serious?!" she barked back.

"Then why didn't you answer our question?" he spat.

"I already told you! I'm from Tokyo, Japan for goodness sake! You're the one who didn't answer my question!" she yelled.

The two continued to argue even more as their heads continue to burn in anger and irritation. They continue to protest while the others remained silent for they can't stop their argument. They tried once but they just ignored it. '_Wow, I never thought I could know someone that can protest long enough with the Guru. They both seem to have similarities.' _Ferio thought as he continued to watch them argue but this time, he enjoyed it. *Winks*

"I am not satisfied of your answer! Tell me, what part of the dimension are you from then?" he yelled back with fumes of anger on his head. _'This girl is draining my patience away. Ugh.'_ he irritatingly thought to himself.

"Dimension? What do you mean by dimension?" she angrily asked him. _'God, this guy is draining my composure away. Ugh this sucks.' _she irritatingly thought to herself.

"Are you not from this dimension then? Aren't you not from Cephiro?" he angrily talked back at her.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about! All I know is that I'm from Earth!" she talked back at him. She was confused as he is.

"Earth? I don't know of what's Earth of which you speak of." he talked back and this time, he shouted really hard. _'Wow, she's able to let Clef shout.'_ Hikaru thought.

"Huh? What do you mean? Does this mean… I'm not on… Earth?" her voice became like a whisper. Not being able to yell back at him._ 'Where in hell am I anyway?'_ she thought. When they noticed the bluette's response became a whisper, they were able to stop their argument. As Ferio cleared his throat really loud, he looked at the young lady who became really quiet.

"Well, since we don't know on where she's actually came from let us forget this matter and let's discuss her crimes shall we?" said Ferio as he look at the Captain's direction.

"It'll be my pleasure my King. First off, the intruder illegally trespass the castle boarders secondly, she intrude the castle with a beast with her and almost attacked one of the guards in the boarders and lastly, she's in an illegal position of owning a weapon." he ended it with a bow to the King.

Umi's eyes widened as she heard the Captain's sentences. "That's not true!" she yelled at him.

"Oh? And does this intruder have something to say to defend?" the Kailu asked.

"Yes, yes I have." she said confidently.

"Well, proceed." he replied.

"Well as you know, I am neither from this place nor this dimension so basically I am not a residence of this place and I certainly don't know the things that runs here so I don't know whether I have trespass the castle boarders so first off, I am not an intruder. Secondly, I didn't bring that bastard beast with me in the boarders for I was merely being attacked by it. I think you can see of what I appear right now." she said as she showed her dirt and torn up dress. "And lastly, I do not owe a weapon!" she yelled at the Captain.

They were all silent for a moment after she explained herself, probably they were thinking if she was lying or not. "So, are you saying that you're innocent and you didn't cause any illegal action?" Ferio asked.

"Yes, that will be my point my King." she said flatly.

"Then why are you being attacked by a beast?" Hikaru asked.

"Well that's because that thing has my guitar. Well I didn't mean to disturb his sleep but I guess he heard me mumbling behind the bushes. But luckily I had my guitar back." she said.

"What's a guitar?" she asked cutely.

"Well a guitar is a musical instrument your highness. It can produce sounds when you pluck the strings and you can play music with It." she said.

"Huh? What's _music?_" Hikaru asked, finding herself interested on the topic.

"Errr… well uhmmm… Music is the art of arranging sounds in time so as to produce a continuous, unified, and evocative composition, as through melody, harmony, rhythm, and timbre." she said.

"Huh?" they asked, not understanding of what she said.

*sigh*"Here let me demonstrate to you all on what is _music_." she sigh and she looked at the Captain, trying to say something. "I would like to have my guitar, if you don't mind?" she asked politely at the Captain.

Lafarga was having doubts on handing it to her for he thought that she might be planning something. "Is it okay, your Majesty?" the Captain looked at the King.

"Yes, yes let her have her instrument." he said.

And because of that Lafarga handed him her guitar. "How do you suppose to open that thing anyway? I mean what is that weird stitches? I never seen like It." he said with curiosity.

Umi escaped a little giggle to the Captain, making him to blush a little. *Giggles* "It's called a zipper, Captain. In our world, it is used to fasten or unfasten that consist of parallel rows of metal, plastic, or nylon teeth on adjacent edges of an opening that are interlocked by a sliding tab, like this." she said as she unzipped the zipper of her guitar case.

"Ohhh? That's quite interesting." the King awed.

*Giggles* "Anyway, we are not here to talk about zippers." she giggled again, thinking herself that she acted like a sales lady that would advertise a product or something. "Everyone, this is a guitar that I am referring to." she said as she took her guitar from her case and she raised it to let them have a good look of it. Her guitar was colored with baby blue with cute bunny stickers stuck into it.

"Kawaii! It looks cute!" Hikaru said in amusement.

"Thank you." Umi smiled.

"So that is a guitar right?" the King move forward to have a better look at it.

"Yes your Majesty?" she said, feeling a little bit nervous when the King suddenly stood up and walked forward.

"Hmmm… it looks like a piece of wood with some sort of strings attached into It." he said as he tapped the wooden frame and pluck a few strings of the guitar. He found it very amusing that when he plucked the strings, it produces a sound.

"Errrr… uhmmm… more likely yes." she said sarcastically and started to laugh nervously.

"So, how do you make music with it?" he asked, returning to his seat.

"Well I just do it by plucking the strings and sing, your Majesty." she bowed.

"Sing? Hmmm… well let's hear it then." he said as he took his seat and playfully stared at her.

Umi gulped nervously, took a deep breath and exhale softly and then she started to pluck the strings for the intro. With her playful and skillful hands of playing the guitar, she was able to produce a melodic sound, making the officials of the court to awe in amusement. (Second song: Edelweiss - Julie Andrews' version) She closed her eyes and then she began to sing…

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_  
_Every morning you greet me_  
_Small and white, clean and bright_  
_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_  
_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_  
_Bless my homeland forever_

In the middle of the song, she peek one eye to see their reactions. And then she observed that they were silent when she started to sing. She drifted her fears away and tries to end the song.

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_  
_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_  
_Bless my homeland forever_

As she ended the song with one last pluck of the strings, she exhales nervously and opened her eyes to see them. "Well, what do you think?" she nervously asked.

At first there was silence in the atmosphere, making Umi to feel fear and lowered her head. But when the King applauded, Umi lift her head up in surprise, feeling herself relief.

"THAT- WAS- AMAZING!" the King applauded in amusement.

"Amazing, simply marvelous." the Queen applaud.

"You have such a beautiful voice Umi." the Princess applauds happily, making Umi's face to tint in pink.

"Thank you." she curtsied.

"So, that's music right? I never heard anything like it. I never thought it could be this beautiful." the Madoushi whispered to himself. It was his first time of his life time to hear such beautiful melody. 'Not only I was admired of her instrument but also… her voice… just simply angelic.' he thought. Realizing of what he was thinking, he cleared his throat really hard and tries to regain his seriousness. 'Damn it Clef, what were you thinking?' he telepathically scolded to himself.

Hearing Clef cleared his throat really hard; Ferio managed to look at him and noticed the Mage's reaction; this made him smirk. "So, Clef what are we from here? Should we let her go or do you still not convinced of her innocence?" the King asked to him, just loud enough for him to hear only.

Clef began to think twice before making the decision. He looked at the King with seriousness and he asked; "What is your observations my King? Are you convinced enough to prove her innocence?" he said sternly.

"Well, yes… Kind of… I think… Fuu, what do you think?" he asked his wife.

"Well yes… I do approve that she's innocent. I don't see any evil attempts in her eyes. Well, it's rather my opinion." she said.

"How about you Princess Hikaru, can you tell me your observations?" Ferio asked.

"Well I think she's great and I can tell that she's not evil." she said happily. Lantis nodded in agreement at Ferio and then he shifted his gaze to the bluette who was stiffly standing in front of them.

"So I guess you heard their opinions, Guru. So, what's your decision?" he asked him.

"Hmmm… I still don't trust her and I think her crimes of trespassing the castle boarders can't be forgiven doesn't it? So no for me." he said coldly.

"Aw come on! She's just a girl and I can't punish her with something that is cruel. Besides, she's not evil of what I've seen." Ferio looked back at her.

"Very well then my King, you shall think of another punishment then." he replied back.

* * *

Umi was still frozen standing in front of them. With her guitar in her hand she tightened her grip for she doesn't know on what they are talking there. *Sigh* She sigh nervously and then she decided to return her guitar to its case, just to ease her nervousness a little. Her hand was shaking nervously and her hands feels like she held an ice because her hands were shaking and at the same time they were cold. She timidly and slowly zipped the zipper of her guitar case and she hugged it like a stuff toy, just to release her fear a little. The Captain noticed this and he places a reassuring hand on her shoulders to ease her nervousness.

"Don't worry, they're not gonna do something harm to you. Just relax yourself." he said with a reassuring smile.

Umi looked at him with shock in her face and then she smiled back at him. "Arigato" she said.

* * *

"Urggghh… I can't think of any punishment right now." he said in frustration.

"My King, this is just a suggestion but aren't you in need of a governess?" the Mage asked the King.

"So?" he raised a brow.

"So, why not use that as her punishment." he said flatly.

The King began to turn silent and then he rose from his seat and nodded in response. "That's a great idea!" he said happily.

"What? What's going on?" Umi asked to herself.

"Ehem, me and the Guru talked about this and we have decided a rightful punishment for you, Miss Ryuuzaki." he said proudly.

"Huh? Rightful punishment?" Umi blinked thrice to think of what he said.

"That's right and since your crimes aren't that big, I have decided to make you a royal governess." he said.

"A-A royal g-governess?" she asked shockingly.

"Yes, that is correct." he said proudly.

"Eh? W-What a minute! I didn't mean to be rude but I don't want to stay this place, well for the rest of my life! I need to return to my home. I don't want to be stuck here." she said desperately to the King.

"Silence! You shall not argue with the King, young lady." the Mage scolded her.

Umi squeaked in fear but it doesn't mean that she'll stop pleading with the King. "Please your majesty, I don't want to be in this strange place. I don't want to be alone. I… I… I want to go home." she almost cried when she said the last word but she was able to hold up her tears. But when she hugged her guitar tightly, her eyes can't hold much longer of the intense emotions she had for her parents, that her eyes started to release tears. She isn't a typical person to cry but her emotions and her love for her parents didn't listen to her.

Ferio felt sad for the girl and his heart ached to see a beautiful girl pleading to him, pleading to go home. He felt like he's gonna cry too but he hold his tears up and tries to comfort her.

"Uhhh… Young miss, please don't cry I-uh… I promise that we'll help you go home okay?" he said nervously, not sure on what to do.

*sob* "You… You really mean it?" she continued to sob.

"Yes, I mean it so please stop crying okay?" he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay… Arigato." she said as she wiped her tears away.

"But for the mean time, you shall be the palace governess. If we will be able to find a way of sending you home then you may go." the Guru sternly said to her.

"I understand." Umi nodded in response. As the King was about to dismiss her, the double door suddenly burst up revealing three children chasing at each other, making Umi to be alerted.

"Ha ha ha you can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Jr. laughed at his brother and sister as he continued to run away from them.

"Come on catch him Edmund! What kind of older brother are you? You can't control your own sibling." Fiona scolded her brother.

"Urgh, I'm trying to but he's just too fast." he growled in annoyance.

As Junior continued to run away from them, he didn't notice that he was inside the throne room and because of that he bumped into someone and then he stumble from his feet. "Ouch." he groaned in pain.

"Oh dear, are you okay little boy?" Umi helped him up and then soothed him with her warm hand on his cheeks.

Junior, on the other hand, didn't recognize this girl so he was alerted at the start but when she soothed him, he relaxed himself and his face was tainted in red. He still looked rather confused so he asked his father, who just came running next to him. "Dad, who is she?" he asked.

"Well as you can see Junior, she's your new governess." he smiled at his son.

"A new governess?" he asked cutely.

"That's right little one and my name is Umi." she warmly smiled at him.

"Umi…" he said blankly at her and then he started to stare at her. Edmund and Fiona followed from behind and they were literally gasping for air.

As they continued to stare at each other, Junior started to touch her silky blue hair and stare at it. 'Wow, so silky.' he thought. And then he started to pull her hair hard, like he's enjoying it.

Umi didn't complain on the pulling but instead she turns her head to the King and asked; "How old is he?"

"Well Junior here is only 4; Fiona, his sister, is 6 and Edmund, their eldest is 7." the King replied to her.

"Oh? Hey, owww." Umi groaned in pain as Junior continues to pull her hair but she didn't mind because that's what children usually acts. She likes children but sometimes her patience to them can be easily cut like a thread.

"Umi, are you good with children?" the Queen asked.

"Well yes your majesty actually, I'm a teacher. I teach children how to read and sing." she smiled at the queen.

"Oh really?" Fuu smiled back at her.

"Interesting…" the Mage muttered to himself.

"So, your name is Umi right?" Fiona asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Yes dear but call me Onee-chan or Umi-chan if you want." she said in a friendly manner.

"Nee- Onee-chan, can you carry me to my room?" Junior demanded as he extended his arms as if he's asking to carry him.

"Of course." she warmly smiled at him and gladly picked him up to her arms. "Can you tell me where your room might be?" she asked.

"Go that way." Junior pointed his finger and they went out to the throne room. When they are out view, Fiona poked her father's side and asked;

"Why did you hire us another governess Father?"

"I didn't hire her… well uhmmm… it's quite hard to explain." he scratch his hair in confusion.

"Nonetheless, Fiona, Edmund I am asking you dearly that you'll show Umi your best behavior okay? I don't want you three to cause any trouble while she's staying with us." the queen spoke to her children and they nodded in response. "Good, now run along little ones." she said and then the two ran off to the door.

As they ran, Edmund noticed a smirk on his sister's face and he began to ask;

"What are you thinking sister? Are you gonna-." he paused.

"Well, mother says that we should show our _best_ behavior right?" she grinned.

"Well yeah… So?" he asked, feeling scared of his sister's plots.

"So, we should don't you agree?" she smile evilly.

"Where you getting at, sis?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious my dear brother? We're going to _prank_ her of course." she smirked at him and the two ran towards their new governess.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway, Umi was still walking towards Junior's room with him in her arms. Not sure of where they are going, she just followed his directions and continued to pass many corridors and hallways. She was able admire the beautiful structure and architecture of the castle as they passed from hallway to hallway until Junior squirmed from her grasp and she let him go.

"Where here!" he yell as he went to inside to a rather large double door.

"Hey wait." she called. She followed him and went inside as well. As she enters, she was mesmerized on how big is this room is and how it is beautifully arranged with very fine color. 'It looks like it's from a medieval time or something… or is it from the novels that I read?' she thought.

"Onee-chan, check me out!" Junior called and Umi turned to his call. Umi was a little shocked when she saw Junior, bouncing on his bed and then back flipped twice.

"J-Junior, you shouldn't do that! You might hurt yourself." she scolded the hyper-active kid and she stopped him from continuing. "Oh heavens, don't do that again okay? You scared the hell out of me." she put him down and Junior was pouting, making Umi to giggle from his cuteness. "Come on let us put you to sleep okay?" she said motherly.

"B-But it's only noon and I'm not sleepy yet." but he yawned anyway, making Umi to smile again.

"Nah ah, you're tired for what I've seen. Now I'm gonna call your siblings to join you sleep okay?" she said and Junior nodded in response.

"No need for you to do that." said a person behind her. Umi turned and she was glad to see Fiona and Edmund standing beside their bed.

"Oh there you are kids. Now, come along and let's put you to sleep." she smiled and carried the two of them to their bed. She first tucked Edmund to his bed, that seem to look tired and then to Fiona who seem to be up to something. She noticed that she was turning her head from side to side as if she's looking for something. "Is something the matter, princess?" she asked.

"I can't seem to find my pet, Karen." she said sadly.

"Oh, well let me find her then. Where did you saw her the last time?" she asked as she started to walk around the room, not knowing that Fiona secretly placed something in her pocket.

"I think she's near on the door." she faked a smile.

"What does your pet looked like anyway?" she asked as she went to the door.

"Uhmmm… why don't you ask someone for help and then look at It." she said.

"Oh uhmmm okay." she said and then she exited the room with full of confusion all over her face. 'What is she up to? Oh well, better ask someone right away to get this over with.' she mentally told to herself. Luckily, as she closed the door she was able to spot someone. He wore a rather weird outfit with a combination of white and green gems attached into it. And what's more weirder was the hat he wore, it was rather big and bluff like a balloon or something. She mentally scolded herself of making in front of his weird outfit and decided to call his attention. "Uhmmm… excuse me sir?" she called.

The balu heard a call so he turned his head and before he knew it, he saw a beautiful blue haired girl running towards him. He was mesmerized on how she looked like. Could this be love at first sight? (Well, I doubt :D) As he snapped back to reality, he found himself standing in front of her and she was gasping for air. "Are you alright Miss?" he asked.

When she was able to catch him, she could see him with his rather heavy brown hair that mostly covered his eyes so she didn't quite see his eyes. *gasp* "Uhmmm excuse me sir but can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Uh what is it?" he asked.

"Uhmmm I was just wandering if you know Princess Fiona's pet." she asked politely.

"Ah yes I know some. So, what about it?" he asked, feeling his blood rushing towards his face making him feel hot.

"Can you tell me what her pet Karen looks like?" she asked, not knowing that something/someone is climbing from her hair.

"Oh uh… her pet Karen has eight legs with rather hairy body and it had four red eyes. Why do you ask?" he asked, feeling nervous all of the sudden.

'Eight legs? Hairy body? Four eyes? Hmmm… it looks familiar but what…' she thought. "Well, she asked me to find her. Can you tell me where she could be?" she asked.

"What are you talking about Miss? Karen is just right there." he said, pointing to her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked confusingly.

"She's right there, on your head." he informed her again.

"My head?" she questioned. When she touched her cranium, she felt something hairy and… big. "Ekkk! Ahh! A spider! Get it off, get it off!" she squealed in fear as she shook her head really hard and used her hands to get the creature off her hair. When she did that the spider jumped off of her hair and crawled towards the door where her owner should be. After that incident, she started to gasp really hard and she was fuming in anger. 'That brat how dare she did that to me. I'll get you soon for this.' she mentally cursed herself as she retreated away, not knowing that she left the Balu without another word.

"Eh, w-wait Miss!" he called but it looks like she ignored his call. "Oh dear, I never get the chance to know her name." he sighed heavily and then walked away.

* * *

"Oh there you are Karen, I missed you." Fiona giggled evilly.

"Fiona, what did you do this time?" Edmund warned his sister with a stern voice.

"Oh don't worry older brother. My plans are working perfectly, isn't that right Junior?" she said.

"Ha ha ha yep! And I just came up with another plan sister Fiona." he smirked evilly.

"Plans? What plans? Are you going to get rid of our new governess?" Edmund asked in confusion and then he looked at his siblings confusingly.

"Well no, we're just gonna play with her. It's fun to do some pranks, right sister?" he grinned.

"Your correct brother, now shall we make our move then?" she asked as she jerked up from her bed.

"Yes! This could be fun!" Junior ran outside from the door while Fiona followed. Edmund, on the other hand, was helpless and doesn't know what to do. *Sigh* "Why can't I make them listen to me?" he sigh heavily and decided to catch up with his siblings.

* * *

The whole after was full of mayhem and chaos for Umi for she was being prank all over the palace. Wherever she goes she gets dirty or even got embarrassed by some palace guards. This was becoming her test to retain her patience towards the children. She knew all along that those little brats were responsible for those pranks and that's not all, she was even told by some of the guards that Princess Hikaru's sons, Daniel and Nathan, also helped with the pranks.

"Well, you forgot to mention Kayla and Keyle, they helped too." said one the guards.

"Oh yeah, the Captain's daughters am I right?" said the other guard.

"Eh? Captain Lafarga has daughters?" Umi asked.

"Well yes he has. He's married with Caldina." said the palace guard.

"Well anyway Miss you should be careful with those children you're guarding. They are little monsters alright." the guards started to laugh.

*Giggles* "Yeah well thanks for the advice guys." she said as she walked away.

As she was gone into view, the guards were still together and they started to smirk.

"The new governess sure looks hot, don't you think?" said the guard with blue armor.

"Yeah and that's not all, I heard that she has the most exquisite voice that his majesty had heard."

"Hmmm… I wonder if she's single." The guards continue to talk about her, not knowing that a certain Mage has been listening to their conversation. He felt disgusted on their conversation and decided to walk towards them, acting like he just came to pass by. The guards began to salute him when they saw him approaching to his direction. When he passed by, he stopped to one guard and looked at him with disgust. The guard felt the shivers as he looked at him in the eyes. They were fierce and at the same time they were cold as his icy blue eyes continues to glare at him. When the Madoushi raised his staff, he hit the poor man's stomach and it held his stomach in pain. He pointed his staff to the rest of the guards and said;

"If I ever hear another word from all you about our guest then you shall face the consequences. Is that understood?" he said coldly at them.

"Y-Yes sir!" they chorused and saluted him.

"Very well then, I shall make my leave now." he walked away with intense anger in the atmosphere, making the guards to shiver in fear.

* * *

When Umi was walking to her room, she noticed that the sun was setting and it reminded her that dinner was almost up. She checked herself and found that she was still dirty with all the pranks they had set for her. 'Hmmm… Maybe I should take a bath first.' she thought. Sooner after that, she went to her room and closed the door. She removed her clothes and left it lying on her bed while she was covered with a bath towel. She enters to her bathroom and took a nice hot shower. "Ahhh… that feels so good." she said, feeling relaxed. While she was taking her shower, two figures showed up upon her door and entered.

"Kayla, did you bring the scissors I asked you?" said the other voice.

"Yes sister, here you go." she said. "Uhmmm… should we do this sister I mean, we could get into trouble." she asked worriedly.

"It would be fine sister. Besides, it Fiona's ideas and we're just doing this for fun anyway." Keyle said with a smirk.

"Well if you insist." she said. And then they took Umi's clothes and started to cut holes in it. Momentarily when they noticed that she's coming, they started to run quietly and head straight to the dining hall for dinner.

"Ahhh… That was relaxing." she said as she stepped out from the bathroom. When she noticed that her door was opened, she thought of something or someone might have entered to her room so she closed it back and began to scan the room, making sure that no one is here. When the room was cleared she approaches to her bed to grab her dress but when she did, she noticed that her dress had holes in it. "What in the hell happened to my dress?" she shouted in shock. She sighed heavily and looked at how they did to her dress. "Those brats… What am I suppose to wear now?" she asked herself. She began to scan the room for some extra clothes that hopefully she can wear for the mean time but she's out of luck for she can't find anything for her to dress. "What now? I can't afford to walk outside with a bath towel. *sigh* I guess I have no choice." she said in surrender and then she decided to wear her dress anyway. She carefully wore her dress and then she leaped her way to the dining hall.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dining hall, the royal officials were sitting down on their tables, waiting for their guest to arrive.

*Sigh* "What's keeping her so long?" the King said tiredly.

"Ferio!" Fuu scolded him.

"What? I'm getting hungry around here." he said weakly.

"Should I fetch her then?" Hikaru volunteered.

"That would no longer be necessary, princess. I'm sorry I'm late." said the girl from the door. Everyone looked at her with eyes widened and jaw dropped open like they just saw a ghost or something seeing her clothes were full of holes and it looked like she wore a rag or something and luckily the holes weren't that many for it would be embarrassing for her under garments to be seen. They continue to stare at her as the bluette skipped her way to her seat that is besides Junior and the Mage. She just sat up happily, not minding of the stares they have given until…

"U-Umi, what happen to your dress?" Fuu asked horrified.

"Oh do you like it? I find it rather comforting thanks to the kids. Thank you so much that you've treated to me the whole afternoon kids! I had so much fun and thanks for the gifts that you put on my pocket and my shoes earlier, how thoughtful of you to give me one especially from you Fiona, thank you." she smiled at her warmly.

The kids didn't make a sound and they turn their head down and remained silent. There was an inward on the dining table until Umi broke the silence. "Okay, shall we eat everyone?" she asked.

"Uh yeah… We should." said Ferio and he made a gesture for everyone that they can eat now. But when they started to eat, Junior began to whimper and then cried out loud. It was followed by Fiona and then to Edmund but the two sons of Princess Hikaru didn't cry but instead they didn't eat.

"What's wrong you two? Aren't you hungry?" their mother asked.

"We lost our appetite." Nathan replied as guilt continues to lurk inside them.

"Oh my, why are you crying Junior, Fiona and Edmund?" their mother approaches them and soothed them; Umi helped her since she's next to Junior. "Dear me, what could have caused you three to cry like this?" she asked worriedly.

"Guilt." was all the Madoushi said to the Queen as he resumed eating.

* * *

After their dinner, they went straight to the throne room and Umi explained everything what really happened. The king and queen were surprised to know that they have making fun of Umi the whole afternoon and there were some several witnesses that proved that she was telling the truth. But in the end, Umi apologized to the kids for making them cry like that at dinner but they insisted anyway that they're the one who is sorry. They made a group hug and everything was settled once again.

An hour passed by and a storm came by on the night. It was not a peace and calming storm but it was rather angry and fierce as thunder continues to stroke down as the heavy rain pours down. Umi was on her room fixing her stuffs and knitted her holed dress. Good thing she was able to borrow some clothes from the queen and the princess. At first she was shy to accept it but they insisted that she'll wear it for the mean time so she gratefully accepted it since she literally didn't have a choice. She was thankful enough that the queen and the princess were very nice to her and because of that she felt enlightened and relaxed despite of the situation she's into. Who could have thought that a stranger like her from another world have been helped and have been treated like a guest from a world that she's not familiar with. She was just glad that they are friendly and hospitable. She is safe for now but… it doesn't mean that she will stop worrying her parents that she loved dearly and promised that she'll go home. 'Dad will surely gonna kill me for breaking my promise. Hay… maybe they're now out there and started looking for Me.' she desperately thought to herself.

As the thunder continues to boom out from the sky, she started to wonder on why it's raining so hard all of a sudden. 'It was a very nice weather earlier… Oh well I guess we can't predict on when it rains.' she thought. As the flash of lightning strikes down and a huge 'boom' sound shouted from the sky, someone came in to her room and that someone are Junior, Fiona and Edmund who were squirming in fear. Umi approached them directly and comforted them.

"What are you doing here little ones?" she said motherly.

"T-Thunder… I'm scared." Junior squirmed in fear as he went to Umi's arms as the thunder booms again.

"Thunder? Are you scared of the thunder?" she asked.

"N-No we're not! We're just here to- Ah!" the thunder booms again and this time Fiona and Edmund ran to Umi's arm and squirmed in fear. A smile escaped from Umi's lips as she has three children in her arms.

"Don't be scared now, I'm right here." she comforted the trio. "Come on, let's go to my bed and sit with Me." she said as she escorted them to her rather large bed. But when the thunder booms yet again, two boys came in to her room and they were leaning on her door with horrified looks on their faced. 'What's up with this weather?' Umi giggled at them and gestured the two boys to come to the bed. "Care to join us boys?" she giggled at them making the two boys to blush.

"Ow uhmmm… okay." the two boys then approaches to Umi's bed and sit with them.

"I thought you two aren't afraid of the thunder." said Fiona.

"Well of course we aren't." said Daniel with his red eyes glaring at Fiona.

"Well uhhhmmm… we heard some screaming from this room so uh we tried to check if you're alright." said Nathan, still blushing and his dark eyes were covered a little from his raven colored hair.

"Woah there, what's with the attitude kids? Come on, I don't want any fighting on this room." her voice became a warning and then they were able to settle down. "Good, now is everyone all here?" she asked.

"Well, Kayla and Keyle aren't here." said Edmund. But with another booming sound of the thunder, the kids lowered their head and covered their ears and then another guests arrived from her room and it appeared to be the twins with a pile of clothes from their hands.

"Hello Miss Umi!" said Kayla.

"We've brought some clothes for you to borrow. It's from our mom." said Keyle as she placed the clothes into her wardrobe.

"Thank you Kayla and Keyle. Would you two like to join with us?" Umi said cheerfully.

"Well sure! It looks fun." said Kayla as she jumped to her bed and crushed Nathan and Daniel from below.

"Ouch, Kayla you're so heavy." Daniel groaned in pain.

"Sister Keyle, how come you aren't afraid of the thunder?" Junior asked cutely.

"Well that's because I'm 16 years old now and so as Kayla so we're a little bit mature than you guys." Keyle said it proudly.

*Giggles* "Anyway since we're all here, I want to share something for you guys." she said excitingly.

"What is it, Umi-chan?" Kayla asked.

"I'm gonna share to you a song that will always help me cheered up in times like this." she said.

"A song? What's that?" Fiona asked.

"Well a song is like a written composition or a poem that you sing with it. Just like this." she began. (3rd song: My favorite Things by Julie Andrews from The Sound of Music)

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_  
_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_  
_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels_  
_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_  
_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_  
_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_  
_Silver white winters that melt into springs_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

_When the dog bites_  
_When the bee stings_  
_When I'm feeling sad_  
_I simply remember my favorite things_  
_And then I don't feel so bad_

"Wow, I never heard like that before. What do you call it?" Fiona asked.

"It's called music and what I am doing right now is called singing. Now join with me." they all jumped from the bed and then they sang.

(Umi)

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_  
_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_  
_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_  
(The children)  
_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels_  
_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_  
_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_  
(Kayla)  
_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_  
_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_  
_Silver white winters that melt into springs_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_  
(Umi)  
_When the dog bites_  
_When the bee stings_  
_When I'm feeling sad_  
_I simply remember my favorite things_  
_And then I don't feel so bad_

"Yeah that's it! That's the beauty of music. Now tell me some of your favorite things." Umi cheerfully said.

"Magic!" yell Edmund.

"Swords!" yell little Junior.

"Books and rare stuffs." Fiona smiled happily.

"Cute dresses and accessories!" yell Kayla.

"Uhhmmm… does cute boys counts?" asked Keyle.

Umi laughed at her answer. "Yes, yes it does." she giggled.

They have been circling around of her bed while singing, ignoring the clashing of the thunder storm and heavy rains.

(Umi together with the children)

_When the dog bites_  
_When the bee stings_  
_When I'm feeling sad_  
_I simply remember my favorite things_  
_And then I don't feel so bad_

* * *

End of part 2

* * *

Note: Well I think you have noticed that I hide the names of Fuu, Ferio, Lantis and Hikaru and even Clef instead, I used their name titles like King, Queen, Princess, etc. for Umi to address to them. Well I did that on purpose because our main character (Umi) doesn't know their names YET but she will soon.

* * *

A/N: wow, never thought it could be this long ^^ anyway, do you like it so far? Any reactions, comments, or violent reactions, perhaps? A review would be very much appreciated….


	3. Part 3

A/N: Hey all! Here with another chapter of SPICA, and hopefully I'll end this as soon as I can because I want it to anyway. It was supposed to be a short fic, but it got longer and longer by the time I continue to type it. *Sigh* Imagination sure grows everyday doesn't it? Oh well, better get off myself of talking.

Anyway, let's continue what we have left that night…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MKR AND THESE SONGS! IT BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE, SO DON'T SUE ME, OKAY? I'M BEGGING YOU!

**SPICA**

Part 3

(Umi together with the children)

When the dog bites

When the bee stings

When I'm feeling sad

I simply remember my favorite things

And then I don't feel so bad

The song faded…

* * *

It was morning in the land of Cephiro. The sun is shining brightly, the birds chirping from outside. A rain drop drops from the trees to the flowers, making it more beautiful as the sun reflected droplets from the flower, making it shine like diamonds. It was a beautiful morning indeed after the heavy storm strode last night.

The Queen was pacing faster and faster as she walked through the hallway looking for her husband. When she reached a corridor, she spotted him and approached him with a worry face.

"Fuu, what's wrong?" her husband asked.

"Ferio, have you seen the kids? They were not in their room when I checked." she said worriedly.

"Don't worry, my love, we shall find them. Maybe we should ask Princess Hikaru if she knows about this," he said, gesturing his wife to walk with him to look for the Princess. Luckily as they turned a corridor, they spotted Princess Hikaru with the Captain and his wife.

"Oh good morning, your majesty." the Chizetan curtsied to the both of them.

"Good morning to you too, Caldina and Captain." The queen waved her hands, gesturing them to stop bowing.

"What brings you here in this fine morning, your highness?" Lafarga asked politely.

"Well uhmmm… you see. I was just hoping you have seen the kids this morning." the queen asked worriedly.

"Huh? I didn't see them this morning. Speaking of which, Nathan and Daniel didn't come to their room last night, and I thought they went to join Kayla and Keyle or even Junior for a sleepover," said Hikaru.

"Well come to think of it, I haven't seen the twins either after I asked them to give my spare clothes to Miss Umi. It was rather odd that they didn't come by our room," said Caldina.

"Hmmm…does Clef know where they may have gone?" Fuu wondered.

"Let's ask him," Ferio suggested, and all of them went to the Guru's studies where he usually is. When they got there, Clef was already outside the door like he just came out from the room. "Guru," Ferio called.

"Oh, your majesty, good morning." He slightly bowed to them.

Ferio gestured him to stop the bowing and they asked him.

"Uh… we're here to ask if you know where the kids might have gone. We can't seem to find them in their rooms. Can you trace them down with your magic?" Ferio asked politely.

"The kids? Well, I didn't see them this morning, but I can trace them with my magic," he said as he snapped his fingers, making his staff appear from his hands. He started to close his eyes and chanted some spells as he focused his concentration. It wasn't long enough that he was able to trace them and opened his eyes. "I think I know where they are and it's nearby," he said as he made his way to guide them. After passing a few corridors, Clef stopped at a door, which is the only door found on this corner. "We're here," he informed them.

"Huh? But, this is Miss Umi's room. Could it be that they all went to her room last night?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"Well maybe… But what could they've been doing?" Fuu asked worriedly.

"Well, let us find it out for ourselves, shall we?" said Ferio as he slowly opened the door, making sure that he's not making a loud noise.

As he opened the door, they all peaked in their heads and there they saw Umi sleeping on her bed with Junior, Fiona and Edmund on her arms, Nathan and Daniel slept on the couch and Kayla and Keyle on the lower side of the bed sleeping soundly. They awed adorably as they continue to look at them.

"Awww… they look so peaceful." Hikaru smiled.

"Yes, they are, and it looks like they enjoyed their sleep," Fuu cooed.

"Should we wake them up?" Ferio asked.

"No, I think we shouldn't. Let's just wait for breakfast," Fuu informed. When they started to retreat, Clef was able to eye a certain bluette who looked so angelic sleeping there with the kids in her arms. He let a small smile escape and then he resumed closing the door.

* * *

When they are out of sight, Umi opened one eye and a smile curved her lips as she shook the sleeping children from her bed.

"Rise and shine everyone! Come on, wake up." She continued to wake them up.

"Ugh… five more minutes," Junior said it unconsciously.

Umi sighed in distress. "Well, if you're not awake in 5 seconds then I'm gonna tickle you until your stomach aches," she said in a warning tone.

"Uh no! Okay I'm up, I'm up." Junior stood from the bed, but his eyelids were still closing while the others we're managing to wake up.

"Okay everyone, we should get ready for breakfast. Kayla, Keyle, Nathan and Daniel, you should go back to your rooms and clean yourselves. Junior, Edmund, Fiona, come with me. I'll help you get ready," she said as she carried Junior and Fiona in her arms while Edmund followed her from behind, and all of them exited the room.

The following morning was more on Umi helping the three children get ready. She also fixed herself as well, and then they went straight to the dining hall for breakfast since Junior kept mumbling about his stomach. When they arrived, everyone welcomed them with Nathan, Daniel and the twins already at the table while the three immediately ran to their father and mother and greeted them with a heart-warming good morning.

"Good morning, mommy and daddy!" the trio chorused.

"Good morning, children." The King opened his arms to hug them.

"How was your sleep, little ones?" The queen kissed their foreheads one by one.

"It was great, mommy. And guess what, I survived the night!" Junior said cheerfully.

"Survived?" Ferio asked.

"Well as you can see, dad, Junior here is afraid of the storm last night so he went to Umi-chan's room," Fiona told him.

"Nah ah! I'm not the only one who's scared!" Junior talked back.

"Now calm down you two, it's not the right time to be arguing. Let's have some breakfast shall we?" Ferio petted his son and his daughter hard, making their hair scatter messily.

"Okay!" they cheerfully said.

They took their seats before Umi could take hers. It seems that every time they dine together Umi always sits next to Junior and the Mage. She felt a little awkward when she finally noticed that the Mage was eyeing her the whole time and not because she minded it, but every time she glanced at him, his looks were always serious like he's a stalker or he's mad about something. 'What's his problem? Why is he staring at me like that?' she thought. Still she mentally told him to stop looking at her like that. It was quite bothering for her to be stared at like that, so she distracted herself by talking to Junior or even helping him eat. Even talking to the queen or the princess still didn't work. She became bothered and annoyed at the same time, so she sighed heavily and decided to turn her head to have a good look at him, more like returning his stares. She noticed that the Mage has an oddly lavender hair color, for she thought he had white hair. His hair was cleanly kept in two sides with his bangs that were longer on one side. His eyes were very emotionless, with crystal ice-blue eyes. His face was angular, showing that he's a growing man in his twenties? She's not sure, but she can tell that he's still young, more likely two years ahead of her. And, his lips were thinner than she thought, and his lips were in a slight curve. The two of them were unconsciously staring at each other. Noticing this, Umi snapped back to reality and started to scold herself. 'Umi, what were you thinking?' she decided to turn away from him. Seeing her look away, he also snapped back to reality and looked away. Both of their faces were tinted red, and there was an inward silence between the two of them. Umi distracted herself by turning her attention to Junior, but when she did that he threw a teaspoon of porridge into her face.

"Ha ha ha! Onee-chan, there's porridge all over your face!" he laughed out loud, and Umi twitched her eyebrows in annoyance.

"Junior, why did you do that?" his mother scolded him.

*Sigh* "Geez Junior, you don't have to do that." Umi was keeping her voice under control for she didn't want to yell at the little boy. She was annoyed and frustrated at the same time. She searched for a napkin to wipe the porridge out of her face, but instead the Mage grabbed her arm and romantically lifted her chin up.

"Here, let me," he said as he took a table napkin and removed the porridge from her face delicately.

Umi didn't make a sound for she was still in a state of shock and was blushing harder. 'Oh, this is so embarrassing,' she thought. Not knowing on what to do, she just stared at the Mage delicately whipping her face, but all of the sudden she liked it. She can feel his warm hands cupping her cheeks, and she can also feel his breath touching her face. She didn't know why but every time she looked at him, she feels strange like she has known him for so long. She can't tell. She felt like butterflies was all over her, possessing her, and her heart started to beat faster. 'It's so strange for me to feel this way…could it be? Could it be this is what they call… love at first sight?' she thought.

"There, it's done," he said and smiled at her.

"Oh uh… thank you," she said nervously and returned his smile. Once again, they caught each other's eyes and started to gaze at each other romantically. 'Oh why, why are you staring at me with those eyes of yours?' Umi thought dramatically. 'Why can't I stop staring at your eyes?' he thought. They were like that for a few moments before Umi realized what she's doing and decided to excuse herself from the room. Ferio noticed, and he looked at them in awe. He smirked at the Mage at how he looked so affectionate by just staring at the new governess.

* * *

In the east wing garden of the castle laid Umi, sitting on the railing of the fountain sighing sadly. "What is wrong with me? Why am I having this feeling? I mean, we just met and I only barely know him. I don't even know his name, for goodness's sake!"She sighed even more for she was in distress. She screamed out of her mind because she kept thinking on that earlier scene, him wiping the porridge out of her face, him cupping her cheeks, his adoring eyes… No! Her head was aching now for her mind kept playing on the same scene over and over again. She can't get him out of her mind, and she's dying because of it. "WHY?" she screamed again.

Because of the screaming noises, it alerted the children, who were just playing in the garden, and they went near her.

"What's wrong, Onee-chan?" Junior asked her.

"Errr… it's nothing really," Umi replied.

"But, you looked like you're depressed about something," Fiona asked worriedly.

"I-It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine really," she said as she stood up and smiled at them.

"Hmmm… if you say so," said Fiona.

"Nee- Onee-chan, why don't we play instead?" Junior tugged her dress.

"Well uhmmm… I'm not in the mood to play right now, Junior," Umi smiled coyly.

"Oh okay… Why don't you teach us how to sing then?" he said hopefully to Umi as he showed his puppy eyes.

*Giggles* "Okay, okay, Junior, you win," she said as she lift Junior to her arms.

"Yey!" they cheerfully said.

"Can we join?" Kayla and Keyle approached Umi with Nathan and Daniel behind them.

"Oh sure! The more the merrier," she said as they gathered into the garden and sat in a small circle. "But before we do that, let's properly introduce ourselves since we haven't been able to. You go first, Kayla, and also tell me more about yourselves." She gestured her to start.

"Oh okay. Uh, my name is Kayla, the twin sister of Keyle. Well, I think you already know that but I'm the eldest. I'm already 16 years old and so is she. We may look identical physically but our eyes say otherwise. I had my father's blue eyes while Keyle had red eyes from mom." She pointed their eyes to see the difference and then she continued. "I like cute clothes and accessories and love to dress up. And, I also like to dance," she said.

"Wow that sounds fascinating, Kayla. You're next, Keyle," said Umi.

"Well, I think she said most everything, so I won't repeat it. The only thing that I'm interested in is sword fighting. Nothing more, nothing less," she said with an attitude.

"Oh? What about cute boys, my dear sister?" Kayla teased her, making Keyle to blush harder.

"Shut up, sis!" she growled.

"Okay, I think that's enough girls. I don't want to see any fighting since the kids are here," she warned her and then Keyle nodded in response. "Good, you're next Nathan," she said.

"Uhmmm… my name is Nathan, I'm 12 years old, and I am the eldest son of Princess Hikaru and Kailu Lantis. Well, I don't have many interests… just like to learn sword fighting from my dad and magic from my mom, that's all," he said with an inward silence. He's a silent type of guy, probably like his father.

"Ah, so the name of the Princess is Hikaru, right? And she's married to that tall, dark guy named Lantis, right?" she giggled, just looking at Nathan who was blushing harder.

"Uh yeah… more likely," he said shyly.

"It's your turn, Daniel," she said as she holds up her giggling.

"Okay my turn! Hello guys my name is Daniel and I'm 10! I'm the youngest son of Princess Hikaru and Kailu Lantis, and unlike him, I have many interests! I like fire magic. I like sword fighting. I also love pets, and most especially I like sweets!" said the hyper-active kid.

"Oh wow, you're the complete opposite of your brother, Daniel." Umi complemented.

"Well actually, he is like our mother, very hyper and cheerful," Nathan smirked at his brother.

"Yes, yes I can see that. It's your turn now, Edmund," said Umi.

"Uh… my name is Edmund and I'm 7 years old. I'm the eldest son of King Ferio and Queen Fuu, so more likely I am the heir of the throne since I'm the eldest. My interest is more on wind magic, specifically on healing. I'm also interested in sword fighting and stuff, but I don't like to go to the wilderness because it's full of monsters out there," he said shyly and sadly. Umi comforted him and smiled at him reassuringly.

"It's alright, Edmund, I understand," she said warmly, making Edmund smile also. "Your turn, Fiona," she said.

"Well, I find it awkward but I'll just do this once. My name is Fiona, the only daughter of the King and Queen of Cephiro and I'm 6 years old. I practice wind magic, and I love books and rare stuffs. I also love to learn from the Guru, in fact I am his star pupil." she said proudly.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Fiona. You should keep it up. And finally, your turn, Junior," she tugged him.

"Uh oh… My name is Ferio but everyone calls me Junior because I look like daddy. And, I'm 4 but I will turn 5 next month. Uhm… I like sword stuff and slay monsters! But daddy won't allow me to go outside the castle. I don't know any magic, but I like to play tricks, especially to the old geezer," he said cheerfully.

"Oh, so your name is Ferio, like your father's right? I thought your name is actually Junior. I find it very ironic," she rubbed at his hair teasingly. "And, I never thought that you're almost 5! Wow, you're getting grown up now," she smiled.

"Heh heh, I know!" he replied.

"Oh yeah, who is this old geezer that you're referring to, Junior?" Umi asked jokingly.

"Who else? It's the guru!" he smiled sheepishly.

"Junior, that's not nice! You shouldn't play tricks on him or even call him names like that. It's rude!" she scolded him.

"Oh, okay…" he said sadly, but Umi tickled him to cheer him up.

"What about you, Miss Umi? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Kayla asked.

"Well since everyone did their part, I think I should anyway," she said as everyone turns their attention to Umi, making Umi giggle. "Well, my name is Umi, Umi Ryuuzaki to be exact. I live in a country named Japan. I finished schooling in my degree of Arts and Music, and I graduated at Harvard University in the States. I returned to Japan to work part time as a teacher, so basically, I'm a part-time teacher. I simply like to sing and draw, and I also do fencing. That's all," she said briefly.

"Huh?" they said in chorus.

"Uhmm… Am I making you all confused?" she asked.

"Well, only a little bit. We can't understand the Japan and the degree thingy part. Sorry." Kayla informed her.

"Oh well, you can always forget that part. But still…" she became serious. "I want to inform everyone that I'm not from this world. I'm actually from a different world called Earth," she said honestly.

"Oh… So it's true then," Fiona muttered sadly. All of them became sad for a moment, but Umi gave them a reassuring smile.

"But, don't worry, I won't go anywhere. Not until I can find a way to go home." She smiled and everyone nodded in response.

"Uhmmm… Umi, how old are you anyway?" Keyle asked, wanting to change the topic.

"Well I'm already 23 years old," she said.

"WHAT? Your sooo young! I thought you're the same age with Aunt Fuu." Daniel said in disbelief.

"Eh? So how old is the Queen anyway?" she asked, dumbfound.

"She's only 65! Very young," Kayla informed her.

"Eh? She's older than my mother!" she said surprisingly.

"That's not all, daddy is also 67!" said Edmund.

"Eh?" she said confusingly.

"Come to think of it, mother is only 64 and father is 71," said Nathan.

"Eh?" she said surprisingly.

"Ha! My mom is already 73 and dad is 79!" Keyle said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Eh?" she said shockingly.

"Ha! Those ages are nothing when it compares to the Guru!" Junior said proudly.

"Eh? What do you mean? How old is he anyway?" she asked confusingly.

"Guess it," said Fiona.

"Uhmmm… is he on the seventies?" she asked.

"…" no response.

"Eighties?" she asked again.

"…" still no response.

"N-Nineties?" she asked again.

"…" still no response.

"Come on, just tell me!" she begged.

"Ha! Those ages you mention are not even close to his real age!" Junior laughed out loud.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, now curious.

"Actually, Guru-san is already 745 years old Umi-chan," said Fiona.

"…" was Umi's response.

"Now you know," they said in chorus.

Umi stood up. "EEEEEHHHHH?" she said in disbelief. 'I-I can't believe I've got a crush on a seven century year old man! So this is what they said about… age doesn't matter when you're in love. Ha ha ha.' she screamed mentally to herself.

"Umi, are you okay? Why did you take it so seriously?" said Keyle.

"T-That's because those ages you mention are so not normal on Earth! I mean, even if we reached the age of 60s or 70s we're already old for that age, unlike here. A-And most especially, no one can live in seven centuries! We're already dead by now, more likely a bag of rusted bones if you ask me. How come you guys live so long?" she asked desperately.

"Well that's because here in Cephiro, we can't die because of old age unless you want to. But, we may die in illness and death itself. Cephiro is the land of Will so it's up to you whether you want to live or not as you wish," said Nathan.

Umi sat back on the ground and sighed heavily. *sigh* "Anyway, we're not here to talk about ages. Why don't we proceed with the singing shall we?" she said.

"Ok …..ahmm how does it goes again? Edmund asked.

Umi "sigh". "Anyway I'm gonna teach you the basics first."(4th song: "Do-re-mi" from The Sound of Music)

(Umi)

Let's start at the very beginning

A very good place to start

When you read you begin with A-B-C

When you sing you begin with do-re-mi

Do-re-mi, do-re-mi

The first three notes just happen to be

Do-re-mi, do-re-mi

(Umi)

Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti

"Let's see if I can make it easy" said Umi.

(Umi)

Doe, a deer, a female deer

Ray, a drop of golden sun

Me, a name I call myself

Far, a long, long way to run

Sew, a needle pulling thread

La, a note to follow Sew

Tea, a drink with jam and bread

That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)

(Umi and Children)

[Repeat above verse twice]

(Umi)

Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do

So-do!

"Now children, do-re-mi-fa-so and so on are only the tools we use to build a song. Once you have these notes in your heads, you can sing a million different tunes by mixing them up. Like this." said Umi

(Umi)

So Do La Fa Mi Do Re

"Can you do that? " Umi asked.

(Children)

So Do La Fa Mi Do Re

(Umi)

So Do La Ti Do Re Do

(Children)

So Do La Ti Do Re Do

(Umi)

"Now, put it all together." said Umi

(Umi and Children)

So Do La Fa Mi Do Re, So Do La Ti Do Re Do

(Umi)

"Good! " said Umi

"But it doesn't mean anything." said Fiona

"So we put in words. One word for every note. Like this." said Umi

(Umi)

When you know the notes to sing

You can sing most anything

"Together!"said Umi

(Umi and Children)

When you know the notes to sing

You can sing most anything

Doe, a deer, a female deer

Ray, a drop of golden sun

Me, a name I call myself

Far, a long, long way to run

Sew, a needle pulling thread

La, a note to follow Sew

Tea, a drink with jam and bread

That will bring us back to Do

Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do

Do Ti La So Fa Mi Re

(Children)

Do Mi Mi

Mi So So

Re Fa Fa

La Ti Ti

(Repeat above verse 4x as Umi sings)

(Umi)

When you know the notes to sing

You can sing most anything

(Umi and Children)

Doe, a deer, a female deer

Ray, a drop of golden sun

Me, a name I call myself

Far, a long, long way to run

Sew, a needle pulling thread

La, a note to follow Sew

Tea, a drink with jam and bread

That will bring us back to

(Umi)

(children)

Do . . . So Do

Re . . . La Fa

Mi . . . Mi Do

Fa . . . Re

So . . . So Do

La . . . La Fa

Ti . . . La So Fa Mi Re

Ti Do - oh - oh Ti Do - So Do

They were running while they sang and they had fun.

* * *

Behind the east wing pillar was Ferio, Fuu, Hikaru, and Lantis. They were watching them the whole time, and they seem to enjoy it.

"It looks like they're enjoying themselves," said Ferio.

"It looks fun. I want to join! Queen Fuu, are you with me?" said Hikaru.

"Well I uhmmm…" said Fuu. Before she could continue, she was already dragged by Hikaru.

"Come on, let's go," she cheerfully said.

"How about you, Lantis? Don't you want to join them?" said Ferio.

"I'll pass," he said coolly.

"Oh come on, Lantis. Have some fun for a change," he said teasingly.

"Hey you guys," said Caldina as she approached them.

"Oh, Caldina, what brings you here?" said Ferio.

"Oh just stopping by. Where are Hikaru and Fuu?" she asked.

"Oh they're right there," said Ferio pointing to where the Queen and the Princess are.

"Hmmm…. They seem having fun, why don't we join them," said Caldina as she dragged the two men, going to where the Queen and the princess are.

"Hey guys, can we join you?" said Caldina.

"Oh sure," said Fuu.

"Yey! Daddy is here to join us" said Junior.

* * *

Down the hall way, Clef was walking, and he noticed that the palace was quiet, too quiet. 'Hmmm… where is everyone?' he thought. While he continues to walk, he passed by a balcony that is interconnected to the east wing of the garden. He heard laughter and cheering when he went near the balcony. He was reluctant at first to see who's making those sounds, but when he peaked on its glass door, he saw the most pleasant sight that he had ever seen. He saw the King, the Queen and the others formed into a rather large circle, and they were laughing and singing. He couldn't hear their conversation, so he used his magic to improve his hearing abilities so he can hear them from afar. Still hiding on the balcony door, he peaked one eye from the glass door and then began to listen to what they're talking about.

"Ha ha ha! Daddy, you're such a lousy singer!" Junior continued to laugh at his father.

"I already told you that I'm not good at this!" he continues to protest and he was blushing harder.

*Giggle* "Oh dear, please don't take it seriously. You tried anyway." Fuu giggled at her husband.

"Ha ha ha I bet Guru-san can sing better than you, Daddy." Junior teased at his father.

Hearing this made Clef twitched his eyebrows in annoyance, and he narrowed his eyes. 'That brat.' he thought in annoyance.

"Well, I hope he's with us right now because I know for sure that he's gonna strangle you to death Junior!" Umi tickled him and Junior was laughing uncontrollably because of it.

Hearing from afar, he could feel that he was not forgotten or being forgotten by them, and he was pleased because of it. A smile escaped from his lips and turned his attention to the bluette who was just finished tickling Junior.

* * *

After an hour or so, lunch was served. They had a delightful and a joyous lunch as they kept recalling their activity earlier, and they didn't stop teasing Ferio for being a bad singer. Ferio, as usual, kept defending himself and kept getting more embarrassed, especially when they are not the only ones here. They continued their conversation until lunch was over, and they departed to their own ways.

Umi was with Junior, Edmund and Fiona, who seem to be tired.

"Maybe you should take a nap, kids. You're all exhausted," she said.

"Okay…" they couldn't argue with her for she was right so she escorted them to their rooms, tucked them into bed and they fell asleep. Umi smiled and then she quietly exited the room.

"Okay, now that I'm on my own, what should I do for the whole afternoon…" she said to herself. "Oh I know! I'll write a song. That'll make me busy for a little while." she said as she ran to her room, grabbed her notepad and pen and went straight to the garden where she found herself some shade under a tree and began to write.

* * *

An hour passed, and the palace became quiet by the minute. Clef was busy flipping some pages of his book and writing as he continues to concentrate on his work. He was getting stressed out and his hands were shaking involuntarily. He was indeed frustrated. 'Maybe some fresh air would help me relax a little,' he thought as he made his way to the balcony door of his study and he opened it. Fresh wind blew to his face and the scent of the afternoon garden made him sigh in relief. Sun rays reflected on his face as he enjoyed the warmth on his face. It was a relaxing feeling indeed, and then he glanced at the garden that lay before him as he lazily leans on the railing of the balcony. He traces down on the flowers that were glistening beautifully as the sun rays reflected the droplets of the flower, making it shimmer like diamonds. And then he shifted his sight to a particular tree that was casting a big shade under it. Strangely, he saw something or rather someone sitting under it. He couldn't recognize who it was because he only saw a blue cloth that was on the grass. Curious at the sight, he thought of checking it out and meeting this person. He waved his hands, and he teleported himself there since he can teleport without his magic staff.

When he was a meter away from the tree, he was astonished to see that it was rather someone that he was not expecting to meet. It was a certain governess that he knew. It was her. The blue hair popping out on the trunk of the tree proved it so he went to her side.

"What are you –" he paused for a moment as he saw the sleeping form of the bluette. She was sleeping peacefully. Her head rested properly on the trunk of the tree. Her hair glistening as some of the sun rays enters under the shade making it look more like her hair is soft enough to touch. Her eyelids were perfectly relaxed and her body was comfortably nested on the grass of the garden with one hand rested on her lap and the other was on the grass with a pen and a notepad beside it. "She fell asleep in a place like this?" he mumbled to himself. He continued to watch her and started to stare every inch of her face until he unconsciously stopped to her lips. Her lips were unbelievably shinny! Probably she wore lip gloss. Her lips curved lightly like she's enjoying her sleep. 'What am I doing?' he scolded to himself. He cleared his throat as he returned his composure on before he attempt on waking her up. He knelt down and was about to shook her but he noticed something that was on her side. "What's this?" he picked up the piece of paper that was fastened with plastic strings and a weird metal like stick that is was supposed to be a writing instrument. He noticed that there's something written on it. Astonished by the penmanship, he read the text.

_Arigato ima kokoni ite korete_

_Kimi wa nakanai tori no you de_

_Mune ga nandaka kurushii..._

"S-Spica." the word escaped from his lips as he read the beautiful littering of the word. "Should I wake her up?" he asked himself. He stared at her for a brief moment and then sighed heavily. "I guess I should carry to her room then." he said. He looked around to see if anyone could see him and luckily no one is nearby. He then gently placed his hand on her knees and back and delicately lifted her up to his arms. 'Wow, she's unbelievably light!' Clef gasped.

Slowly as he walked, to avoid waking her up, he went to her room as quietly as he can so that no one can see them nor does he want to be seen. He doesn't want other people to think differently about him. He, the Master Mage of Cephiro, the Madoushi, the Guru of this country, carrying a girl up to her room. He doesn't want his reputation to be ruined so; he used some invisible spell, just to make sure. Using one hand and a foot, he opened the door and then laid her gently to her bed. 'I can't believe this woman. She made me come to this trouble to carry her to her room.' he sighed heavily. He was getting tired of using the invisible spell he just cast and it really drained him. He made himself to sit down on a nearby chair and then he found himself staring at her again. It wasn't really her fault that he got drained out; it was actually his for the account. He just can't leave her sleeping outside. She might catch a cold because of her carelessness. But why did he care? He wasn't sure. But something tells him that he should be nice to her, unlike what happened to their first encounter a few days ago. He sighed again and then decided to leave to finish his work. He reached to his pocket to get her notepad and pen and then he placed it on the table. He headed to the door and glanced one more time before he closed the door quietly.

* * *

His mind was blank again after his return to his studies. He sat on his chair and began to stare blankly at his window. He began to recall the thing that happened earlier. His thoughts were occupied by a certain governess and it was driving him mad! "Why can't I get her out of my mind?" he growled in annoyance as he tried to resume reading his book that he was supposed to finish. But alas, his mind was not cooperating with him. Images of her began to appear in his mind like he's watching a sideshow. Her voice echoed into his ear as he recalled the time when she sang. Clef was literally covering his head and it was driving him crazy! He felt like he could explode at any minute if his mind would stop playing tricks on him. "Curse this!" he hissed. He had enough of this and was about to March straight to her room, asking if she casted a spell on him until a knock on the door snapped him back to reality. He cleared his throat, trying to return his composure, and said; "You may come in."

The door opened and revealed a certain artisan carrying a tray of tea. "Oh, Presea, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Well I brought you some tea, if ever you feel like drinking." she said as she placed the tea on the table. She poured a cup and lends it to him.

"Thank you." he smiled and sipped his tea.

"You're welcome. Uhm... By the way, Guru-san, can I ask you something?" said Presea.

"What is it?" he asked and continued to sip his tea.

"Before I came here, you were making curses and yelled. May I ask who you were cursing at?" she asked rather worried.

Clef almost spilled his tea as he heard that. "W-What? Oh! It was nothing really. I was just frustrated that's all." he said.

"Frustrated at what?" she asked.

"Frustrated... At my work. Yes, that's it." he said nervously.

"What? How odd of you, being frustrated at your work. I thought you loved to work?" she asked, now beginning to feel suspicious.

"Well I uh..." he trailed off into a deep thought but Presea tsked.

"You could at least tell me the truth, Guru-san. You're pretty bad at lying." she said.

Clef just sighs heavily and leaned back to his chair in distress. "Okay you got me." he surrendered.

"So tell me, what's bothering you?" she asked.

"Well... I'm not sure why but she's been bothering my mind the whole afternoon. I can't get her out of my mind." he said in distress

"Her? And who are you referring to?" she asked, now curious.

"That I can't tell you." he said sternly.

"Why not?" she asked rather confused.

"Well, I don't want to make a bad impression to you." he looked away.

"Guru-san, I could never do that to you. I don't mind. I just wanted to help you and I'll do my part as your... Former student." she had a hard time saying the last two words. "So please tell me, I can help." she pleaded.

Clef glanced at her and saw a hint of sorrow in her eyes. He frowned. "I'm sorry." was all he could say.

"Don't be. I think I can't push you to tell me then." she turned around to leave. "I'm sorry if I intrude you." she headed to the door.

"W-Wait, Presea! I-" the door shut before he could manage to continue. Clef sighs and leaned back to his chair. "I guess I'm being too cold to her." he said, rubbing his temples.

* * *

Presea leaned on the door and then slid down to the floor and started to sob. "What was I thinking being emotional and all? Admit it Presea, you can never be with him. He already had someone else." she stood up and ran away. She doesn't want him to hear her cry again. After that rejection, a year ago, there's no way she can let him see her this way again. She knew from that start that Clef will always see her as a student, nothing more, nothing less. And that's the painful reality she should accept.

* * *

An orange haze casted over the moving sea, reflecting off every wave. Half of a glowing, radiant light loomed on the water's horizon. A warm sensation was splashed onto the land from the beaming rays of the sun. The calmness flew by with the wind that can stop one's heart for a single second. You could hear the grasses rustling the field as if they were whispering one another to hush. The birds huddled with their loved ones knowing of the day's end. Finally, the sun disappears along with its shine. But the stars peek out under the black, night sky. Umi woke up from her bed and she sat up. She stretched her limbs as if she had a wonderful sleep. She looked around for her mind was still registering on the unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" she asked to herself.

She wiped her eyes and then she began to scan the room. 'This is my room. But, how did I get up here? Strange.' she thought. And then her mind drifted to the table where she saw her notepad and her pen. She went out off her bed and went near to her table. 'Why can't I remember anything?' she said. She glanced at her window and saw the sun setting. 'Oh crap! I have to wake up the kids." Umi sprinted out of the room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

After that, Umi was able to get the kids and they were able to make on dinner on time. Good thing that no one noticed her tardiness. She didn't know why she slept in the first place. But it made Umi to wander again. Her mind was occupied with questions and was now staring at her food blankly. The others were talking until the queen calls for her attention.

"Umi, do you like the idea? Umi?" the queen called to her again.

"Umi, are you even listening?" the princess called.

"W-What? Pardon?" she snapped back to reality.

"Umi, are you alright? You were spacing out." the queen said worriedly.

"Ah yes. I'm fine, your majesty. I'm so sorry about that." Umi lowered her head. "Excuse me." Umi stood up, still lowering her head and exited the dining room. Everyone began to exchange looks. They were worried.

"What happened?" the queen asked, now getting worried.

"I don't know." Hikaru frowned.

Clef glance at the door and frowned. "Umi." he said quietly.

* * *

Umi began to pace unconsciously. She didn't know where she was going until she reached into an unfamiliar place. She was mesmerized when she looked at it. It was a small garden but it's different than the other garden that she went. It was outside the palace and she felt the cool breeze of the evening night. She begin to walk unconsciously towards it. The flowers surrounded the entire area making it looked like a garden and it only had one bench, a stone bench to be exact. She went into it and then she sat. It was rather warm and comfortable. And she even had a great view of the moon that was glowing brightly. She had never seen the moon glowing like this before in her life. The moon was sitting in the twilight night with billions of stars sparkling like small diamonds. It was heartwarming and it made her to feel relaxed. She began to think about what happened earlier. "Why did I left?" she asked to herself. She didn't feel like eating dinner or feel like talking. She feels like she's being too sensitive about earlier. 'What the hell?' she slapped her mind. "Forget that." she growled in annoyance.

She inhaled and exhaled herself to relax herself. Her mind began to wander. 'Oh god, why am I still here anyway? How am I supposed to go home? I bet dad is already mad at me and then searched for me. Mom must have been worried.' Umi got saddened and then she began to cry silently. "I-I'm so worried.I-want to go home." she cried loudly this time. Tears escaped her eyes as she continued her weeping. The evening breeze continued to sway the garden as the petals of the flower danced along with the wind. The trees began to rustle quietly and clouds begin to cover the moon, giving a dark shade in the night.

Without her knowing, someone was walking from her behind until a hand touched her shoulder, making Umi startled. She looked at her back and was shock to see a certain lavender-haired Guru behind her.

Umi skipped a bit of her heart when she saw a pair of blue eyes staring right at her. She doesn't know what to do. She got caught. He caught her crying and it was getting embarrassing.

Clef, on the other hand, was shock to see a pair of blue eyes pooled with tears, staring right back at him. He got breathless at a moment there and then he frowned.

Umi wiped her tears very quickly and then looked away from his gaze. "What are you doing here?" she said rather coldly.

"I'm here to find you." he said calmly. Umi turned her head to him very quickly. "Why?" she asked, shocked.

"The Queen was worried about your well-being so, she asked me to find you." he said.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I made the queen worried." she said sadly.

"She's not the only one who's worried. We all did." he said now cupping her cheeks and wiped the remaining tears away.

Umi's eye widened by his sudden touching of her cheeks and it made her blush. Clef was gazing at her deep pools of blue eyes while he took her other hand to entwine it with his own. And then they started to gaze at each other's eyes. None of them made a move to break their gazing. Until such time that Umi turned and looked away from his gaze.

"I... I'm sorry." she blushed but sad.

"Umi, please tell me the reason of your weeping. I-I want to help." he said and sounded nervous.

"Please, I don't want to be a bother to all of you. You helped me enough." she said.

"No, I insist. Please, tell me." he pleaded. He grabbed her shoulder and made her to look at him.

Umi hissed. "Why would you care anyway? It's not that you cared. I-It's none of your business!" she shouted but she gasped and covered both of her mouth. She lowered her head in shame. "I-I'm sorry for raising my voice." she was about to turn away from him but his hands gripped her shoulder to stay.

"I-I'm the one who should be sorry." he lowered his head to look at her. "I'm sorry for my actions the other day. I-I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm also sorry for not caring in your situation. I really understand that you wanted to go home but, there's nothing that we can do, for now." he eyed her seriously. "But I promise you that we will find a way to take you home. Mark my word on that." he tightened his grip on Umi.

Umi's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Trust me." he said firmly.

Umi lowered her head and begin to cry again. She whimpered like a frightening child but Clef hugged her to soothe her feeling. At first, he felt weird hugging her but his mind right now is to make her feel better. He was not used to hug another person or to be hugged. It felt awkward for him.

He comforted her by rubbing her back and he let her sit down on the stone bench. After awhile Umi stopped her crying. It was now embarrassing enough crying in front of him. She forced herself to wiped her tears away and she done it all by herself, not wanted to be helped by him. Clef just watched her clearing her tears away, not sure on what to do next.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly.

Umi nodded in response and looked away. "I'm sorry for raising my voice earlier. I didn't mean to –" Clef hushed her by placing one finger into her lip.

"Apology accepted." he smiled at her.

'He smiled?' thought Umi. It was the first time he saw him smiling. And it was not just a happy smile but a genuine one. Umi looked down, feeling nervous all of the sudden. Clef noticed this so he asked.

"Is something the matter?" he asked calmly.

"Uhm… I know this is awkward but." Umi looked at him in the eye. "Can I ask for your name?" she said shyly.

"My name?" he repeated.

"W-Well it's okay if you don't. I mean I could always call you uhm… you know what I mean but I really –"

"It's Clef." he cut her off. "My name is Clef, Guru Clef." he said.

"C-Clef…" Umi's voice was soft when she said his name. "That's a really nice name." she complemented.

"Well, thank you." he said and smiled again to her.

Umi blushed so she looked away and stare at the moon. "The moon looked so pretty today." she said.

He nodded. "Well it is indeed a beautiful night." he joined her.

"I'm very sorry about my behavior earlier. I wasn't expecting to cry like that. I mean I'm really not a type of person who is used to cry." she apologies.

"No, that was nothing really. Everyone needs to cry sometimes. Even though you're strong, you still need to release that pain in you. That's how feelings works, Umi." he said now looking at her.

"Somehow you made me smile." she smiled genuinely this time.

"Well, I hope I could see you smile from here and on." he smiled back.

"Guru-san, Umi-chan, there you are! I've been looking the two off you." Caldina came in and was now gasping for air.

"Oh, Caldina." Clef turned around to see her.

"Come on you two, the Queen has been looking for you." she scolded.

"Oh uh s-sorry." Umi walked towards her rather shy.

"Now come on, missy!" Caldina hugged and tickled her so that Umi would cheer up and she did. She can't stop laughing for she was trapped in Caldina's arms. The two girls started to walk while Clef trailed behind. A smile escaped from his lip as he saw Umi smiling and laughing again. It was pleasant.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry if I updated so long. I've been very busy with school and stuffs. I hope for your sincere apology for the delay. But at least I could get to finish this chapter. I hope it's deserving for your wait because I really made it sure that it's longer than the previous chapters.

Anyway, what do you think? Any reaction? A review would be appreciated. Thank you so much for those who are waiting. I hope I could update for the next chapter soon.

Once again, thank you! :D


End file.
